각종 NPC 대사
#***기타 # (he ignores you...)=(그는 당신을 무시한다...) (she ignores you...)=(그녀는 당신을 무시한다...) (\s is sleeping.)=(\1은 자고 있다.) (\s is in the middle of something.)=(\1은 무언가를 하고있는 중이다.) Leave me alone.=날 내버려 둬. How nice of you to take the trouble to bring it. =아이고 이 얼마나 반듯한 분이신지. You're a model citizen indeed!=정직한 시민상이라도 드려야 겠어요. 정말로요. With preasure.=기꺼이... # #***라네이어 바람의 경청자 # I'm glad you got well again. I thought you were a =호전된 것 같아서 다행이군요. 몇 분 전까진 goner until just a few minutes ago.=장례식을 치를 꺼라 생각했었어요. What's your mission\?=당신의 임무는 무엇인가요? Tell me about North Tyris.=북부 티리스에 대해 이야기해 주세요. You mentioned a fairy tale.=무슨 동화를 말하신거죠? We are messengers from Vindale. Our journey ends =우린 빈데일에서 온 전령입니다. 우리의 여정은 here in North Tyris at the great city of Palmia =이곳 북부 티리스의 대도시, 팔미아에 계신 where we're supposed to have a talk with King Xabi, =인자하시고 공정한 자비 왕께 전언을 함으로써 a man of fairness and compassion.=끝나게 되죠. North Tyris is a continent in the western hemisphere =북부 티리스는 이르바의 서반구에 있는 대륙이에요. of Irva. Lots of merchants and travelers set foot =많은 상인과 여행자들이 네피아의 고대 유적에서 on North Tyris' soil with the dream of making a =부와 행운을 잡는 꿈을 꾸며 발길을 내딛는 fortune in the ancient ruins of Nefia.=곳이죠. If you haven't set your destination yet, you might =만약 아직 목적지를 정하지 않았다면 베르니스에 want to visit Vernis. It's a mining town located =가보세요. 이곳에서 남쪽에 위치한 광산 마을 south of here.=이에요. You may have heard of this story before...=아마 이 이야기를 들은적이 있으실꺼에요... There was once a prince who had his shape changed =마녀에 의해 추악한 야수로 변해버린 왕자님이 있었답니다. into that of an ugly beast by a witch. Desparing of =자신의 괴기한 외모에 절망한 왕자님은 his bloodcurdling appearince, he hid himself in a =자신의 왕국에서 멀리 떨어진 숲에 은둔하게 되었죠. forest far from his kingdom.= One day a woman rushed into his hut and passed out, =어느 날 늑대 무리에게 심한 상처를 입은 여인이 그의 집에 들어와 쓰러졌어요. having been badly wounded by a pack of wolves. He =왕자가 그녀를 치료해보고 나니, 자신의 흉한 몰골이 treated her with the knowledge and fear that his =그녀를 놀라게 하지 않을까 걱정을 했습니다. ugly body might scare her. This fear turned into =염려하던대로 그녀는 의식에서 깨어나자 비명을 질렀어요. reality soon enough for she cried out as she woke up.=두려움이 현실이 되었죠. However, as days passed by and she regained her =그러나 그녀는 건강을 회복하는 동안 health, the woman had come to recognize the kindness =왕자의 추한 용모안에 감춰진 친절함과 자상함을 알게되었습니다. and generosity that was within the heart of this =그래서 그와 함께 살기로 결심했어요. beast. She decided to live with him.= They surmounted various difficulties throughout =그들은 많은 어려움들을 함께 극복해 나갔고, their lives and the story comes to an end when the =왕자에게 걸렸던 저주가 마침내 깨지면서 curse set upon the prince finally breaks and the =조각상같이 티없는 아름다운 모습을 다시 되찾게 되면서 beast returned to his former shape, that of a =이 이야기가 끝나게 되요. flawlessly handsome prince. The two of them got =물론 그 둘은 그때부터 아주 행복하게 살게되죠. along very well from that time on. A happy =행복한 결말이에요.... ending... although just an ordinary story, don't =좀 진부한 면이 있지만요. you agree\?=그렇죠? The elders of Vindale used to tell me this kind of =빈데일의 장로 어르신들은 저에게 이런 이야기를 자주 들려 story. But I never liked this one. Perhaps it is =주셨어요. 하지만 전 이런 이야긴 좋아하지 않아요. because I felt like the beast that she loved despite =아마도 그 야수의 추함이 사라지지않고 남아있었어도 the fact that his ugliness had been left behind somewhere.=그를 사랑했었다던가 그런걸 생각해서 그런가봐요. \s is right. The time left for us is scarce. =\1 말대로, 떠나야할 시간이군요. 시간은 많지 않아요. We need to depart, Lomias.=출발하죠, 로미아스. Farewell..until we meet again. May the blessing of =다시 만날때까지 안녕히 계세요... Lulwy be with you.=룰위의 축복이 당신과 함께하기를... # #***조사원1 # You...you there, listen to me. *cough* *cough* =자네...자네... 내 말을 들어보시오. *콜록* *콜록* I-I'm a scout of Palmia...I've been investigating on =나... 나는 팔미아의 조사원이오... 나는 이곳 레시마스에 온 Zanan's strange activities in Lesimas.... *cough* I =자난의 수상한 행보에 대해 조사하고 있었소... *콜록* have a favor to ask...=당신에게 한가지 부탁할 것이 있소... T-There's no time left for me to explain all....my =자세히 설명하기는 어려울 것 같소... 내 부상이 너무... *콜록* wounds are... *cough* Listen, Sierre Terre is in =잘 들으시오. 시에라 테르는 지금 위기에 처해 있소. danger...this letter..this letter...this is our only hope....=이 편지... 이 편지...가 우리의 유일한 희망이오... I have no choice but to trust you.... *cough* bring =나는 당신을 믿는 수 밖에 없소... *콜록* the letter to Palmia.... I-I beg you...You can take =이 편지를 팔미아에 가져다 주시오... 제발 부탁드리오. everything I have on me...so... plea..s..=내 물건은 전부 가져도 좋소... 부탁하... # #***왕 # What's that you say\? You have a message from one of =뭐라고? 우리 조사원의 편지를 가져 왔다는 말인가? our scouts\? ...Very well then, let me see it.= ...읽어볼테니 잠시만 기다리시오. I see... then what we feared has indeed come to =알았소... 결국 우리가 두려워하던 일이 다가오고 있군. pass. If evil has set its sights on the artifact =레시마스 깊은 곳에 숨겨진 고대의 유물을 hidden within the depths of Lesimas, then for the =악의 세력이 노리기 시작했다면, 왕의 이름으로 honor of our King we are bound to stop it... You =이를 막아나서야 하오... must be tired, \s. Give me a moment to prepare =\1, 정말 수고하셨소. 그대의 노고에 대한 보상을 appropriate compensation for your efforts today.=준비할동안 잠시만 기다려 주시오. In times like these, we can't afford to let those we =이러한 난세에는 왕국이 신뢰할 수 있는 용사들을 can trust sit idly on their swords. If you're =편히 쉬게 내버려 둘 수만은 없다오. willing to serve Palmia, then you should pay a visit =그대가 팔미아를 도와줄 생각이라면 to Erystia in the library. We will be sure to =도서관에 있는 에리스티아를 만나보시오. reward you with honor and riches commiserate with =왕국은 그대에게 명예와 부로써 그대의 헌신에 기꺼이 보답하겠소. your sacrifice.= Any assistance you provide to us will be most welcome.=그대가 왕국을 돕는다면 정말로 반가운 일일 것이오. # #***왕비 # Palmia is an old and historical kingdom which =팔미아는 평화와 자유를 소중하게 생각하는 유서 깊은 왕국입니다. respects peace and freedom. The royalism has been =군주제는 이미 오래 전에 끝났지만, obsoleted long time ago, but people still carry =백성들은 여전히 저의 남편인 자비 왕에게 loyalty to the old kings and my husband, King Xabi.=충성심을 가지고 있습니다. The tragedy of our king, and the collapse of our =폐하께 일어난 비극, 우리 세계의 붕괴, world, Palmia is...Sierre Terre is in difficult times.=팔미아는... 시에르 테르는 어려운 시기에 처해 있군요. # #***왕실학자 # You must be \s. I've already heard some of the =\1 이시죠? soldiers talking about you. My name is Erystia, and =병사들이 당신에 대해서 이야기하는걸 들었답니다. I came to Nefia in order to research the history =제 이름은 에리스티아입니다. behind the various labyrinths here. The King has =이곳 네피아의 여러 미궁에 숨겨진 역사를 연구하고 있죠. placed me in charge of the expedition to investigate =폐하께서는 저를 레시마스 조사 원정대의 지휘관으로 임명하셨습니다. Lesimas. Unfortunately, due to numerous obstacles =불행하게도, 수많은 난관과 끝없이 쏟아져 나오는 괴물들 때문에 and an abundance of hostile monsters residing in the =조사는 조금밖에 진행되지 못했습니다. caverns, our investigation has made little, if any, =당신 같은 모험가가 우리를 도와준다면 정말 든든하겠군요. progress. It would be very reassuring if we had the = strength of adventurers like you backing us up.= Fair enough... but should you change your mind feel =알겠습니다... free to come back.=혹여 생각이 바뀌시면 언제든지 다시 찾아오세요. Fantastic. I hate to admit it, but the castle's =멋지군요! 인정하고 싶지는 않지만, regular soldiers have been virtually useless so far...=사실 왕궁의 병사들은 사실 너무 무능력합니다... Our objective is to penetrate to the deepest reaches =우리의 목표는 레시마스의 가장 깊숙한곳까지 진입해 of Lesimas and retrieve the hidden there. =그곳에 숨겨진 <성전>을 되찾아 오는 것입니다. Once we know the true nature of the , we can =우리가 <성전>의 진정한 본질을 알게 된다면, complete our research on the ancient dungeon. You =그 고대의 유적을 연구하는 일도 완료되는 거죠. probably won't remember all this after hearing it =제 이야기를 한번만 듣고는 기억이 잘 안 나실 수도 있으니, only once, so feel free to ask me about it again.=잘 모르시겠다면 언제든 다시 물어보시길 바랍니다. Now, on to the first order of business. We need you =우선 첫번째 임무로, 우리가 보낸 조사원이 to investigate the fate of one of our agents. His =어떻게 되었는지 알아봐 주세요. name is . Like you, he is one of the =조사원의 이름은 <카람>입니다. foremost adventurers in the land. He agreed to =당신같은 이 근방의 일류 모험가죠. assist with the expedition into Lesimas. He had =그는 우리를 도와 레시마스 탐험을 하고 있었어요. been contributing information to the expedition's =동굴에 대한 지식이 부족했던 탐험대에게 limited intelligence on the caverns. However... we =많은 정보를 제공해 주었죠. 하지만... 지금 몇 주째 haven't heard anything from him in some number of weeks.=그에게서 아무런 소식을 듣지 못하고 있습니다. Your duty will be to penetrate into Lesimas and make =당신의 임무는 레시마스에 잠입하여 contact with . In the last report we =<카람>을 찾는 일이에요. received from him, he told us he was on the 16th =그의 마지막 보고는 자신이 레시마스 16층에 있다고 했습니다. floor. If you can find him, perhaps we can get this =그를 찾을 수 있다면 16층까지 가는 길을 알아낼 수 있을거에요. excavation back on track. Godspeed, \s, find =\1, <카람>에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 빨리 보고해 주세요. out what happened to .= \s, how's your investigation going\? Ask =\1, 조사는 어떻게 되어가고 있나요? anything you'd like to know.=궁금한게 있다면 뭐든 물어보세요. \s, how's your investigation going? Ask anything =\1, 조사는 어떻게 되어가고 있나요? you'd like to know.=궁금한게 있다면 뭐든 물어보세요. Lesimas is one of the numerous ruins of Nefia. It =레시마스는 네피아의 대표적인 거대한 유적입니다. is a significant part of the history of Palmia. The =팔미아의 역사에서 아주 중요한 일부분이기도 하죠. Eulderna sought to bring themselves prosperity using =에우데르나는 네피아의 보물을 이용해 one of the treasures of Nefia, so the third king, =번영을 누리려 했고, 삼대 왕 자심과 Zashim and his cousin Zeome organized an excavation =자심의 사촌 제오미는 레시마스 유적의 of Lesimas.=발굴을 시작했습니다. Eventually the king and his cousin received word =마침내 공사가 완료되었다는 소식을 들은 that the excavation had been completed, so they =왕과 왕의 사촌은 레시마스의 가장 깊은 곳으로 descended to the deepest reaches of Lesimas. =내려갔어요. Together they set foot into the darkened room where =그들은 성전이 보관되어 있다는 어두운 방으로 the codex was said to reside, yet after some number =함께 들어갔죠. 하지만 몇 시간이 지난 뒤, of hours, King Zashim emerged from the chamber =자심 왕 혼자만이 그 방에서 나왔어요. alone. As the legend goes, King Zashim said the =이 전설에 의하면 자심 왕이 직접 남긴 말이 있습니다. following words to his aides.= "In the hands of the mighty it was dull and ="그것은 강한 자의 손에서는 볼 품 없고, lifeless, devoid of magic... yet... in the hands =생명도 없고, 아무 마력도 없었다... of the meek it shone with a brilliant golden light =그러나... 약한 자의 손에서 그것은 형용할 수 없도록 that defies description. But no matter how I tried, =찬란하게 빛났다. 그러나 내가 아무리 그 빛을 다른 이에게 I could not show that light to anyone else. The =보여주려해도 소용이없었다. 그 성전은 그곳에 영원히 codex was meant to remain in these depths for all of =머물러 있어야 하였던 것이었다. 우리는 그곳을 봉인해야 한다. eternity. We should seal this place off. My cousin =내 사촌은 동굴에서 영원히 돌아오지 못할 것이다." will never return from these caves."= And so, they sealed the cavern with powerful magic =그들은 강력한 마법을 사용해 그 동굴을 and bound that seal to three magic stones. They =세 개의 마법석으로 봉인했어요. gave each stone to a powerful guardian and sent them =그리고 마법석을 지킬 강력한 수호자들과 함께 to three separate strongholds to watch over the =마법석들을 세 군대의 요새에 나누어 숨겨두었어요. stones. I don't believe the guardians knew the true =그 수호자들은 이 마법석의 진정한 가치나 목적을 알지 못할 거예요. value or purpose of the stones. = Since that day, the passing generations of Palmia's =그날 이후로, 팔미아 왕가의 후손들은 royal family have preserved King Zashim's mandate =자심 왕의 명령을 따랐고 다른 나라에는 and we've always deceived the other nations into =레시마스에 아무 것도 없는 것처럼 속였지요. believing there was nothing of value in Lesimas.= You've done well.=수고하셨습니다. I've been waiting for you to return, \s. I hope = 당신의 귀환을 기다리고 있었습니다, \s. that Karam is... no, I can tell just by looking at = 카람은 괜찮... 아니, 보는것만으로도 알수 있군요. you. Then our rescue attempt was too little too late. = 우리의 구조가 너무 늦은듯 합니다. We'll take Karam's message to heart then... I = 카람의 메세지를 진심으로... 저는 책에서 remember reading about the in one = <죄악의 근원> 에 대해서 읽은것이 기억났어요. of these books. I believe it referred to the codex = 그것은 성전에 철저히 기록된 이르바의 as an exhaustive account of the history of all = 모든 역사입니다. things in Irva. If, as Karam suspected, Saimore is = 만약, 카람이 말한대로 사이모어가 그의 trying to acquire the codex in order cover up gaps = 실수를 만회하기 위해 성전을 원한다면 in his story we can't allow him to succeed. = 우리는 그를 가만히 놔둘수 없습니다. I'm sure you've already heard the tragic news about = 당신이 왕의 안타까운 사건을 들었으이라 the king. All of Palmia is heartbroken by the = 생각합니다. 온 팔미아가 왕의 사망으로 슬퍼 king's demise, but we can't afford to spend our time = 하고 있습니다, 그러나 우리는 이런것을 mourning right now. We have to push on, for = 애도할 시간이 아닙니다. 우리는 계속 나아가야 Karam... and for the king's sake. = 합니다. 카람과... 그리고 왕을 위해서라도. Your next task is to retrieve the three magic = 당신의 다음 과제는 3개의 마법석을 회수하는 stones. It's written in several of our historical = 일입니다. 여러가지 역사의 기록에 의하면 accounts that the stones are the key to unlocking = 레시마스의 비밀을 밝히는데는 마법석이 필요합니다. the secrets of Lesimas. We already know where the = 마법석의 위치는 벌써 알고 있지만, 실제로 stones are located, but actually getting the stones = 마법석을 가져오는것은 직접 하는것보다 is definitely easier said than done. First, you = 말하는게 더 쉽지요. 첫번째로, 당신은 should scout the areas, gather info, and build your strength. = 여러 장소를 정찰하고, 정보를 Please come see me anytime you get information that = 모은후, 힘을 쌓아야 합니다. 원정에 쓸만한 would be useful to the expedition. I know you've = 정보를 얻으면 언제든지 와주세요. 저는 just returned and we're asking an awful lot of you, = 당신에게 너무 많은것을 바라고 있지만... but I don't have any other choice. = 우리에게는 다른 방법이 없습니다. You receive a key of Lesimas 17th level. = 레시마스 17층의 열쇠를 얻었다. The , along with numerous other = <왕의 마법석>은, 다른 여러가지 보물들과 treasures, sleeps deep in the recesses of the vaults = 함께 고대의 성에 묻혀 잠들어 있습니다. of the Ancient Castle, which was built by a long = 고대의 성은 오래 전의 잊혀진 왕가에 의해 forgotten generation of the royal family. However, = 지어졌습니다. 그러나 왕가는 팔미아로 the royal family eventually relocated to Palmia and = 수도를 천도했고, 이전의 왕좌는 부패하고 the former throne of the kingdom fell into disrepair = 황폐해졌죠. 몇백년이 되도록 어느 누구도 and decay. It has been ages since anyone even set = 고성 안에 발을 들여놓은 자가 없습니다. foot in the old castle... = After took charge of the castle in the = <공작 와이난>이 성을 차지한 첫번째 세기에는 first century, even the thugs of Derphy became too = 데르피의 깡패들도 성에 접근하는것을 scared to approach the castle. The danger level in = 두려워했습니다. 고성의 위험도는 대략 the castle is roughly equivalent to the 17th floor = 레지마스 17층과 같습니다. 소문에 의하자면 It is rumored that still rules the throne = <와이난> 은 아직도 왕좌를 그의 개인적으로 along with his personally trained army. Legends = 훈련된 군대와 함께 지배하고 있다고 합니다. tell that the deadly halberd he carries, , = 전설에 따르면 그가 사용하는 치명적인 can drain the life from his enemies with the = 할버드 <란키스>는 그의 적에게서 생명을 빨아 greatest of ease. It would be wise to boost your = 낸다고 하더군요. 지옥 저항력을 높이는게 resistance to nether... oh, and bear in mind that = 좋을것 같습니다... 그리고 명심하세요. unless you can time your actions wisely he'll devour = 당신이 행동을 정확히 하지 않으면 그는 you like a dog. = 당신을 마치 개처럼 삼쳐버릴것입니다. If you head north from Palmia, through the untamed = 만약 팔미아의 미개척지를 통과해 북쪽으로 lands, you will eventually see a tower blazing with = 향한다면, 아마 불의 기운으로 감싸진 an aura of flames. The guardian of the tower, a = 탑을 볼수 있을겁니다. 탑의 방어자인 powerful witch named 가 Deceiver>, watches over the . = <현자의 마법석> 을 지키고 있습니다. Quruiza's magic is not the only thing you have to = 쿠루이자의 마법만이 조심해야 할것은 아닙 fear either, her husband, the = 니다. 그녀의 남편, <강룡 코르곤>도 has pledged his strength to her defense. No doubt = 그녀의 방어에 합세할것입니다. 물론 you'll have to face him as well. = 당신은 그도 상대해야 하겠죠. I probably don't need to tell you this, but if you = 이걸 말해주지 않아도 될거 같지만, 만약 plan to brave the tower, you'll need some sort of = 이 탑을 통과하실 작정이라면, 아마 강력한 powerful resistance to heat and flames. If you find = 화염 저항력을 가진 무언가가 필요합니다. you can't hack it inside, I'd suggest you find some = 만약 버틸수 없었다면, 되돌아 가기 전에 way to protect yourself from the heat before = 무언가 다른 몸을 열에서 지킬것을 방법을 찾을 venturing back inside. The danger level in the = 것을 추천드립니다. 탑의 위험도는 대략 tower is roughly equivalent to the 15th floor of = 레지마스의 15층과 동일합니다. Lesimas. = The is an ancient cave where = <저주받은 지하묘지>는 고대의 동굴로서 the walking dead have amassed in droves. It is the = 많은 언데드들이 일어났던 곳입니다. most dangerous of the three strongholds. Countless = 3가지 요새중에 가장 위험한 곳이죠. famous adventurers have lost their lives in the = 셀수없는 많은 유명한 모험가들이 목숨을 crypt, doomed to wander its halls for all eternity = 잃고, 죽지 못하고 영원히 저주받은 as undead. = 동굴을 방황하게 되었습니다. I believe that the rules = 제가 알기로는 <암흑의 혐오 이지즐>이 the hallowed crypts. He is a powerful necromancer = 공허한 지하묘지를 지배하고 있습니다. and his name is feared all across the continent. = 그는 일찍이 강력한 네크로맨서로서, 그의 Issizzle is shrouded in mystery so I'm afraid I = 이름을 공포로 전 대륙에 떨쳤었습니다. can't tell you much more. = 이시즐은 비밀로 둘러싸여 있어 아쉽지만 더 이상은 이야기해드릴수 없군요. The crypt of the damned is along the road that runs = 저주받은 지하묘지는 베르니스와 팔미아 between Vernis and Palmia. The danger level of the = 의 도로 사이에 있습니다. 위험도는 대략 crypt is roughly equivalent to the 25th floor of = 레시마스 25층과 동일하다고 생각됩니다. Lesimas. You will need to be well prepared before = 탐험을 하시기 전에 준비를 매우 하셔야 venturing into the crypts. = 할겁니다. # #***카람 # the lonely wolf of Karune Male= <카람> 카룬의 고독한 늑대 {남성} Who's there? So... Erystia sent you to find me... =누구냐? 오... 에리스티아가 날 찾으러 보낸 모양이군. as you can see I'm badly wounded. I'm pretty much =보다시피 난 지금 상태가 매우 좋지 않아. screwed aren't I? But then... now that you're here =꽤나 심각한 문제지? 뭐.. 네가 왔어니 maybe I won't have to die in vain after all.= 허무하게 죽어갈 일은 없을꺼 같군. I have something to ask of you. Relay this message = 자네에게 부탁이 있다네. 에리스티아에게 to Erystia for me... Tell her that she must believe = 이 메세지를 전해줘. 그녀에게 내가 말한 me when I say that the one guarding the codex in the = 것을 꼭 믿고, 레시마스 심부에서 성전을 depths of Lesimas is none other than former King = 지키는 자는 다름아닌 이전 왕 자심의 사촌 Zashim's brother, Zeome. He's the one controlling = 제옴이야. 그는 성전의 마법을 조종하고 있지... the magic of the codex... or... no, not just the = 혹은.. 아니, 성전뿐만이 아니라 레시마스 codex, but the whole of Lesimas. He's no longer = 전체를. 그는 더이상 인간이 아냐... human... he's something... more. = 그는 다른... 무언가야. But it doesn't end there... You need to know that = 그러나 여기서 끊나지 않아. 자네는 캘리포니아에 있는 뱈.. 회장님에게 이 시케를 저날라고 Saimore from Zanan is also after the codex. But... why? = 자난에서 온 사이모어도 이 성전을 The codex Zeome possesses... it's called the = 뒤쫒고 있다는것을 알아야하네. 그런데... 왜일까? . They say it describes the = 제옴이 가지고 있는 성전은 <죄악의 근원>. 이것은 darkness inherent in the world. But if Saimore's = 세상의 도래한 암흑을 상징하지. 그러나 widely accepted story about the end of Rehm-Ido and = 사이모어의 이야기인 렘-아이도의 끝과 the beginning of the era of Sierre Terre is true, = 세 시대인 시에르 테라가 사실이라면, then why would he be after the relic? = 그는 왜 이 유물을 뒤쫒고 있는거지? Saimore has been pushing for war against the Eleas. = 사이모어는 엘리아들과의 전쟁을 부추겼고. The truth is that Saimore's claim that the = 사실은 사이모어의 주장인 불손한 숲이 렘-아이도 irreverent forest destroyed the world of the era of = 의 시대를 끝내버렸다는것은 사실 교묘하게 Rehm-Ido is a carefully constructed lie and that the = 꾸며진 거짓말이고, <마셀라>가 존재한다는 것이겠지. are real. But then, if Saimore's theory = 하지만 왜 사이모어의 이론이 단순히 was just a deception meant to incite a war, then = 전쟁을 일으키려는 논리라면, 정말로 그가 what is he really after? I have a bad feeling about = 뒤쫒은 것은 무었일까? 괜한 나쁜 예상이 all of this... = ... My role in this saga is at an end... I'll never = 내가 해야할일은 이 서사지에서 끝났어.. make it out with these injuries... Deliver my = 절대 이 상처로 이곳을 나갈수는 없겠지... message to the capital quickly... and may the gods = 나의 메세지를 수도에 재빨리 전해주게... of fate watch over you... = 그리고 운명의 신이 당신을 보살펴 주기를... # #***강도단 # Halt, halt, traveler. You're a quite fortunate one. =멈춰라 멈춰 여행자여. 넌 정말 운이 좋군. Before you is the renowned band of legendary =우리는 전설적인 도적단인 brigands "\s" that the mere = "\1"이다. 그 이름을 들으면 mention of its name is enough to silence a naughty =울고 있던 아이도 울음을 뚝 그친다구. child. Yet we will spare your life for only a toll = 하지만 금화와 화물을 모두 넘긴다면 of \s gold pices and your cargos. Quite = \1 네놈의 목숨만은 살려주도록 하지. fortunate indeed.=정말 운이 좋군. brigands "\s" that the mere mention ="\1"이다. 그 이름을 들으면 울고 있던 아이도 of its name is enough to silence a naughty child. =울음을 뚝 그친다고. Yet we will spare your life for only a toll of =하지만 금덩어리와 화물을 모두 넘긴다면 \s gold pices and your cargos. Quite fortunate indeed.=\1 목숨만은 살려주지. 정말 운이 좋군. brigands "\s" that the mere mention of ="\1"이다. 그 이름을 들으면 울고 있던 아이도 its name is enough to silence a naughty child. Yet =울음을 뚝 그친다고. we will spare your life for only a toll of \# =하지만 네가 목숨값으로 금화와 화물을 넘긴다면 gold pices and your cargos. Quite fortunate indeed.= 목숨만은 살려주마. 정말 운이 좋구나. You've got some guts. But your decision sure ain't =배짱이 제법 좋구나. 하지만 그 결정은 현명하다 할 수 없겠군. a wise one. This will be your grave, kid.=꼬마야, 여기가 네 무덤이 될 거다. A wise choice.=잘 생각했다. # #***전사 조합, 마법사 조합, 도둑 조합 # Halt...the stairs lead to the Fighters Guild office. =멈춰라...이 계단을 내려가면 전사 조합이다. Halt...the stairs lead to the Mages Guild office. =멈춰라...이 계단을 내려가면 마법사 조합이이라네. Halt...the stairs lead to the Thieves Guild office. =멈춰라...이 계단을 내려가면 도둑 조합이이다. Only the members of the guild are allowed to enter.=이곳은 조합원만 출입할 수 있지. The Fighters Guild is made up by experienced and =전사 조합에는 수많은 전투 경험을 쌓은 뛰어난 confirmed experts in their field of the fighting. We =전사들이 모여 있어. 조합원이 되면 물품 감정과 offer a variety of services such as reduced prices =능력 회복을 할인된 가격으로 이용할 수 있고, of identification and restoring, and training =특수한 전투 기술들도 배울 수 있지. related skills. But joining the Fighters Guild =하지만 조합원이 되기 위해서는 requires you to pass a difficult test that most =어려운 시험을 통과해야 한다. common fighters will fail.=평범한 전사들은 실패하겠지. To join the Fighters Guild, you must first face a =전사 조합의 조합원이 되려면 우선 우리의 신임을 test to earn our trust. We only need skilled hunters =얻어야 하지. 조합에서는 우리의 규율을 지키고 who will obey our law and remain undaunted even in a =가장 절망적인 전투에서도 불굴의 투지를 보여줄 desperate battle.=용맹한 전사만을 필요로 한다. The task given to you is this. Find and slay \s =우리의 신임을 얻으려면 \1 \s. When you complete this, talk to me again=\1을 죽이고 돌아와서 보고하게. The task given to you is this. Find and slay \s \s.=우리의 신임을 얻으려면 \1 마리의 \2를 When you complete this, talk to me again=죽이고 돌아와서 보고게. You still need to slay \s more \s.=당신은 아직 \2를 \1 마리 더 죽여야 하네. The Mages Guild is made up by experienced and =마법사 조합은 마법 분야에서 뛰어난 confirmed experts in their field of magic. We offer =실력을 갖춘 전문가들이 모여 있다네. a variety of services such as discounted spellbook =조합원에게는 마법 책을 저렴하게 판매하고, prices, reservation of spellbooks, and training =마법 책을 예약해 드리고, 특별한 마법 기술들을 related skills. But joining the Mages Guild requires =가르쳐 드리죠. 하지만 마법사 조합에 가입하려면 you to pass a difficult test that most common mages =뛰어난 마법사들만 통과할 수 있는 will fail.=시험을 거쳐야 한다네. So you are interested in joining our guild and we =마법사 조합에 가입하고 싶으시다고? only need elite mages. Let's see if you are worthy =우리 조합은 뛰어난 마법사들만 받아들이지. of becoming one of us.=어디 그럴만한 자격이 되는지 한 번 보지. In north Tyris, there are several ancient books =이곳 북부 티리스에서는 특별한 룬 언어로 encrypted with an unique rune language. Should you =쓰여진 고서를 종종 발견할 수 있어. want to join the guild, put them into the delivery =고서를 얻으셨다면 룬 언어를 해독하신 후에 chest after you have decrypted them and we shall =납품 상자에 넣어주게나. 그러면 조합 점수를 reward you with guild points.=얻을수 있어. You will need to gather \s guild points in order to =마법사 조합에 가입하려면 조합 점수를 \1점 enter the Mages Guild. Until then, we have no more =모아야 하네. 점수를 다 모으면 저에게 돌아와서 to speak.=보고하게. To pass the test, you need to gather \s guild points.=시험을 통과하려면 조합 점수 \1점 모아야 하네. The Thieves Guild is made up by experienced and =도둑 조합에는 '어둠의 경로'에서 많은 경험을 쌓은 confirmed experts in their field of the shadow arts. =진정한 실력가들이 모다. 조합원이 되면 We offer a variety of services such as buying stolen =훔친 물건을 조합에 팔 수도 있고, 암시장에서 할인을 goods, discount at black markets, and training =받을 수 있고, 도둑질과 관련된 기술들도 배울 수 있지. related skills. But joining the Thieves Guild =하지만 도둑 조합에 가입하기 위해서는 #(전사 조합에 있는 문장과 중복)requires you to pass a difficult test that most =어려운 시험을 통과해야 한다. common thieves will fail.=어지간한 도둑들은 실패하지. So...you're interested in our guild\? We hide in the =당신도 우리 조합에 가입하고 싶은 건가? shadows of the society. You must win our trust to =우리는 사회의 그림자이기 때문에 아무나 가입시킬순 없어. enter the guild.=가입하려면 우리들의 믿음을 얻어보라고. It is a simple task. We require you to not pay tax =시험은 간단해. 4개월간 세금을 내지 마. for 4 months. Take it granted the guards will try to =그러면 병사들이 당신을 잡으러 올꺼야. hunt you down. If you aren't ready to face it, just =그걸 극복해 낼 실력이 안 되면, forget it.=그냥 포기하게. I've already told you what you must do. Don't pay =말해 줬잖아. 4개월 동안 tax for 4 months.=세금을 내지 말라고. Welcome to the Fighters Guild, \s...=\1, 전사 조합에 잘 오셨습니다. Welcome to the Mages Guild, \s...=\1, 마법사 조합에 잘 오셨습니다. Welcome to the Thieves Guild, \s...=\1, 도둑 조합에 잘 오셨습니다. Please come in.=어서 안으로 들어오게. You have your task to complete.=먼저 맡은 임무를 끝맞쳐 주게. # #***베르니스 인형 수집가 # Ah, you... adventurer, you've definitely come to =아, 당신... 모험가죠? the right place.=딱 알맞은 곳에 찾아오셨네요. Recently, when I wake in the morning my stuffed toys =요즘 들어, 내가 아침에 일어날 때마다 are always chewed up. So I stayed up last night and =항상 내 인형들이 씹힌 채로 나뒹굴고 있었어요. secretly watched. You know what I found\? Putits =그래서 어젯밤 몰래 지켜보았어요. were chewing up my stuffed animals! I'm pretty sure =그게 뭐였는지 아세요? 푸팃들이 내 인형들을 they're getting into my house through the window to =씹어대고 있었던 거예요! 이웃집 창문을 넘어서 the neighbor's place. I beg of you adventurer, =우리집으로 들어오더라고요. 모험가님, 절 위해서 won't you eradicate the Putits for me\?=그 푸팃들을 제거해 주시면 안될까요? 부탁드려요. Okay... but... if you change your mind please come back.=알았어요... 하지만... 혹시 생각이 바뀌면 다시 와주세요. Fabulous! The trouble is all in the house just south =만세! 그 문제의 집은 우리집에서 of here.=바로 남쪽에 있는 집이에요. Aggh! My stuffed toys are ruined! Hurry up and kill =으아악! 내 인형들이 다 망가졌어요! the Putits!=어서 푸팃들을 죽여주세요! Eh\? You wiped out the slimes\? Thanks so much. My =에? 슬라임들을 다 제거하셨어요? stuffed animals are delighted too. Here, you might =정말 고마워요. 내 인형들도 기뻐할 거에요. find this useful.=받아요, 모험가에게 유용한 물건들이에요. Hi there adventurer! Would you like some tea\?=모험가님 또 오셨네요! 차라도 한 잔 하시겠어요? # #***베르니스 술집 셰나 # Excuse me, do you have a moment\? The kegs from the =잠시만 시간 되세요? 요즘 누군가 계속 bar have been stolen, and the manager is really put =술을 통째로 훔쳐가고 있어서 지배인이 잔뜩 화났어요. out. If you're not busy, won't you help out\? It was =바쁘지 않으시다면 좀 도와주지 않으실래요? out. If you're not busy, could you help out\? It was =바쁘지 않으시다면 좀 도와주지 않으실래요? those thugs, I'm sure of it. They've certainly set =분명 그 깡패 녀석들이 틀림없어요. 그 놈들 기지가 up a base inside Vernis. With all the mud they =분명 베르니스 안에 있을거예요. 그놈들이 진흙자국을 leave behind, they're most likely hanging out near =잔뜩 남겨둔 걸 보면, 아마 공동묘지 근처에 있을 것 같아요. the gravesite.= Alright, but please... think about it.=알았어요. 그래도 한 번 생각해 보세요. Really\? Thanks, we really appreciate it.=정말이요? 고마워요, 정말 고마워요. Welcome! Welcome! Have you found the bandit's lair =어서오세요! 어서오세요! 도둑들의 소굴을 찾으셨어요? yet\? It should be near the graveyard.=틀림없이 공동묘지 근처에 있을 거예요. Yes, I've already gotten wind of your deeds. It's a =그래요. 벌써 이야기를 전해들었어요. big relief to be rid of those miscreants. I can't =그 사악한 녀석들이 없어졌다니 정말 다행이네요. thank you enough. I know it isn't much, but please =어떻게 감사드려야 할까요. 이건 많지는 않지만 take this as a token of our thanks.=우리의 감사의 표시로 받아주세요. Oh it's you, our hero.=안녕하세요, 우리의 영웅님. # #***베르니스 강아지 꼬마 # Oh no, Poppy has disappeared again... He probably =안돼, 뽀삐가 또 사라졌어... 또 그 동굴에서 길을 got lost in that cave again. Now what do I do, Papa =잃었나 봐. 어떡하지? 아빠는 지금 너무 바쁘신데... is too busy to deal with this... Oh, Adventurer, go =오, 모험가님, 가서 뽀삐를 좀 찾아와 주시면 안될까요? and find Poppy for me. Poppy\? He's my puppy, and my =뽀삐요? 뽀삐는 내 강아지예요. best friend.=나에게 가장 소중한 친구죠. Poppy...=뽀삐... Great! I'm sure he's lost in that cave he always =고마워요! 분명 매일 놀러가는 동굴에서 긿을 일었을 거예요. plays in. The cave is just outside the east side of =그 동굴은 마을을 나가서 바로 동쪽으로 가면 있어요. town. Thanks in advance.=미리 감사의 말씀을 드릴게요. I'll get your puppy.=뽀삐를 찾아 드리죠. Where's poppy\?=뽀삐는 어디 있죠? Woof!=멍멍! Poppy you're safe갏 Thank you adventurer, you can =뽀삐! 무사히 돌아왔구나! 모험가님 고마워요. have this...=이걸 드릴께요... Hello there!=안녕하세요! Ruff-ruff!=왈! 왈! # #***카풀 항구 난봉꾼 라파엘 # Don't you know who I am\? I am, by far, without =본인을 모른단 말이오? 나로 말하자면, 단연코, 필시, 확실히, question, doubtlessly and unabashedly, the sexiest =분명, 장담하건대, 이 마을에서, 또는 북부 티리스 전체에서 man in this town -- if not the whole of North Tyris. =가장 섹시한 남성이라오. 나는 내가 마음에 드는 모든 I can have any woman I desire. I could even take the =여인을 가질 수 있소. 내가 원했다면 팔미아의 공주도 princess of Palmia if I wanted. Yet, strange as it =가졌을 거요. 하지만, 그대는 이해 못할 수도 있겠지만, sounds, lately I've grown tired of the game. =요즘엔 이것도 지겨워 졌다오. 솔직히 난 무슨 말이건 Honestly, I want a woman who will serve me =결코 불평하지 않고 나에게 무조건 복종할 여자를 unconditionally and never complain. Why don't you =원한다오. 그대의 부인들 중 하나를 나에게 줄 수 let me keep one of your wives\? You'd have my thanks. =없겠소? 그래주면 고맙겠소. Pah, it's not that important anyhow.=흥, 어차피 상관없다오. Great. Bring me a fine young girl!=고맙소. 쓸만한 소녀를 데려오시오! Which one\? Who have you brought for me to inspect\?=어떤 여자요? 내가 검토해 볼만한 여자를 데려왔소? Bring me your wife!=그대의 부인을 데려오시오! Huh\?=응? I want your wife, it's pointless if you aren't married!=난 그대의 부인을 원한다오. 결혼하지 않았다면 의미가 없소! So... this is your wife eh\? \s is her name\?=오호... 이 여자가 그대의 부인이오? \1이라고? Don't be embarassed, come along! =부끄러워 말고 이리오렴! So... this is your wife eh\? \s is her name\? Don't =오호... 이 여자가 그대의 부인이오? \1이라고? be embarassed, come along!=부끄러워 말고 이리오렴! So... this is your wife eh\? \s is her name\? Don't be =오호... 이 여자가 그대의 부인이오? \1이라고? embarassed, come along!=부끄러워 말고 이리오렴! So... this is your wife eh\? \s =오호... 이 여자가 그대의 부인이오? \1 \s is her name\? Don't be embarassed, come along!=\1이라고? 부끄러워 말고 이리오렴! is her name\? Don't be embarassed, come along!=이라고? 부끄러워 말고 이리오렴! Ick, you're leaving me with him!\?=으악! 날 이런 놈에게 팔아넘기는 건가요!? She's...she's not--hiii--She's not even hu--huuuuu--human..=이...이 여자는...이 여자는... 심지어 이...인간...인간이 아니로군! She's a work of art! Looks like we have the same =이 여자 예술이로군! 우리 여자를 보는 취향이 taste in women. Hey, if you bring me another one as =비슷한 모양이오. 혹시 이 정도로 쓸 만한 여자를 good as this one, I will give you something =또 데려와줄 수 있겠소? 그러면 보답으로 놀라운 물건을 드리겠소. #(원인을 알 수 없으나 이 마지막 문장은 인식이 안됩니다)incredible.= # #***카풀 항구 유전학자 # Oh oh oh! You've come at *just* the right time. I'm =오! 오! 오! 딱 알맞을 때에 왔구먼. 지금 너무 바빠서 so busy I'd take help from a cat if I had to. I'm =할 수 있다면 고양이에게서라도 도움을 받고 싶은 지경이었네. doing research in the most remarkable field of =나는 유전공학에서 가장 혁신적인 분야를 연구하고 있다네. genetic engineering. You see, I can take two living =바로 두 생물을 하나로 합쳐서 더욱 강력한 creatures and combine them to produce an even =생물로 결합해내는 기술이지! 정말 놀라운 stronger creature! Is that not the most amazing =이야기이지 않은가? 지금 실험이 거의 막바지에 다다랐네. thing you've ever heard\? I need five test subjects =마지막 실험에 사용할 생물 5개만 있으면 되네. for the final stage of the experiment. Won't you go =자네가 가서 좀 구해와 주면 안 되겠나? get some for me\? I'll reward you with the gene =날 도와준다면 지금 내가 만들고 있는 splicing machine I'm building.=유전자 결합 기계를 자네에게 주겠네. Then get out of my way you fool!=그럼 방해하지 말고 비키게! 바보 같으니라고! Good good! Take these monster balls with you. Do you =좋아! 좋아! 여기 몬스터 볼을 몇 개 주겠네. know how to use them\? Yes yes, throw them at a =몬스터 볼 사용법은 알고 있는가? 그렇지, 괴물이 monster when it is near death. The ball won't work =거의 죽어가고 있을 때 괴물에게 몬스터 볼을 if the monster is too high in level, so be careful. =던지면 된다네. 괴물의 레벨이 너무 높으면 Please bring me five captured monsters. Oh... and... =몬스터볼이 작동하지 않으니 주의하게. 아... 그리고... *please* bring them back to me IN the balls!=제발 괴물을 몬스터 볼 *안에* 넣어서 데려오게! Let's go over this one last time... I need five =한 번 더 강조하겠네... 나는 샘플이 samples to proceed. FIVE.=다섯 개 필요하네. 다섯 개. Oh oh! What a fine batch of samples you've brought =오! 오! 아주 좋은 샘플들을 가져왔군. me. I can finally proceed with the final stage.=드디어 마지막 단계를 추진할 수 있게 되었네! Success! The experiment is a huge success! You've =대성공! 실험이 성공했어! done a great job! To express my thanks I'll let you =자네의 도움이 컸네! 정말 고맙네. use my gene splicing machine. Please take good care =보답으로 내 유전자 결합 기계를 주겠네. of it.=잘 사용하게나. I don't have time to talk, I'm busy conducting =지금 한가하게 이야기할 시간이 없네. experiments. Out of the way!=실험을 하느라 바쁘단 말이네. 좀 비켜주게나! # #***데르피 폭탄광 노엘 # Hey, you're not from around here are you\? I can tell =이봐, 너 이곳 출신이 아니지? 난 네 냄새만 맡아도 just by your smell. The world out there... it's =알 수 있어. 난 저 바깥세상에서 약한 자들은 결국 taught me that the meek are inevitably used, abused, =항상 이용당하고, 학대당하고, 잘근잘근 씹히고, 잡아먹히고, and then chewed up and swallowed kicking and =걷어차이고, 비명 지르도록 되어 있는 운명이란 걸 알게 되었어. screaming. The people here are a rank lot, you won't =이 마을에는 강한 자들이 모여 있지. 네가 동정심, 자비심 win them over with sympathy and compassion. Don't =같은 마음을 갖고 있다면 이 마을에서 you ever wonder how people like that can survive\? =살아남을 수 없어. 그렇다면 어떻게 해야 Don't you want to know\? =살아남을 수 있을까? 궁금하지 않아? It's so simple, we live by feeding off of others. =간단해. 살아남으려면 다른 사람들을 잡아먹어야 돼. Spite, hatred, wickedness, and unrelenting cutthroat =원한, 증오, 악의, 그리고 죽여야 할 때 망설이지 않는 것. vigor are the only strengths you can rely on in this =네가 이 마을에서 살아남으려면 그런 것들을 배워야 해. town. The outside world looks down on our lot, so we =바깥세상은 우리 마을을 얕보고 있어. will make the outside world recognize our might. =난 우리의 힘을 그들에게 보여줄 생각이야. Say, stranger, why don't you join me in my world\?=어때, 너도 나의 세계에 동참하지 않겠어? Then find somewhere else to stand, coward.=그럼 발붙일 다른 곳을 찾아가라고, 겁쟁아. Looks like you're one of us after all. I can't give =결국 너도 우리와 같은 녀석인 모양이구나. you a welcome feast, but I can tell you a delicious =널 위해 환영식을 열어줄 수는 없지만, little story. When I imagine others suffering, =달콤한 이야기를 하나 들려줄게. 난 사람들이 whimpering in pain and misery, I get goose bumps. =고통과 불행 속에서 울부짖는 상상을 하면, How divine! At the inn in Palmia, there's a stuffed =온몸에 전율이 흘러. 아 멋져! 팔미아의 여관에 toy laying on the floor of the private room. Stick =가면, 객실 바닥에 인형이 하나 있을거야. this bomb inside that toy for me. If you can drown =이 폭탄을 인형에 설치하고 와. 네가 그 어리석은 those mindless ants in blood for me, I'll reward you =개미들을 피바다에 빠뜨려 죽이고 오면 선물을 줄게. Here, you need a nuke. Only 12000 gold pices.=여기, 핵폭탄이야. 12000 골드밖에 안 해. Then go away.=그럼 저리 가. Go, make the brilliant blood red roses bloom.=가서 찬란한 피의 붉은 장미를 꽃피우렴. I can feel it already... the suffering... the =난 이미 느낄 수 있었어... 고통... 절망... 비탄... misery... the pain... You've killed many people this =넌 수많은 사람을 죽였어. 정말 자랑스럽겠구나. day, you should be proud. Little kids, girls, women, =아이들, 소녀들, 여자들, 노인들, 병든 자들, old men, the sick, the feeble, even those neither =약자들, 그리고 아직 태어나지도 않은 태아들까지. born nor conceived yet. My body's hot, excited, I =아, 몸이 뜨거워지고, 흥분되어서, 숨이 가빠오는 걸. can hardly breathe... I won't be able to sleep =오늘밤엔 잠이 안 올거 같아. 정말 고마워. tonight. My thanks, these are for you. =이건 내가 주는 선물이야. You're still alive I see. Good luck glorious murderer.=그래, 아직 죽지 않았구나. 자랑스런 살인마여, 행운이 함께 하길. # #***데르피 대도 마크스 # Leave me alone, please.=날좀 냅둬. Heh, talk to me again when you have money.=낄낄, 돈이 생기면 다시 찾아오라고. Ah, you're the famous \s, aren't you? You =아, 넌 유명하디 유명한 \1군. 안그래? 좋을때 왔군. #캐릭터 칭호에 The가 붙을 경우 그 부분을 날려먹음. The play의 경우 '유명한 (The) Play군.'같이 The를 표기하지 않음. 어쩔 수 없는 번역의 문제로 보임. came at a fine time. North of Kapul lies an =Kapul의 북쪽엔 수수께끼의 피라미드가 있지. 너도 들어봤을거야. enigmatic pyramid; you may have heard of it. The =네피아가 풀 마저 자라나지 않는 불모의 사막이 된 이래부터, pyramid has existed since Nefia was a barren desert =피라미드가 존재해지. 그리고 사람들이 피라미드 안쪽에 where even grass wouldn't grow and it's said that =보물이 있다고 하고... 그렇지만 피라미드는 기괴한 마법으로 ancient treasure is buried within. However, it's =봉인되있어. 그래서 들어갈 수 없지... sealed by some bizarre enchantments and is =아니, 들어갈 수 '없었어' impenetrable... well, it WAS impenetrable.= Heh, don't worry, I won't break in your house.=킥, 걱정마. 네 집을 털거나 하진 않을꺼니까. #기타 Reload what\? You don't have any ammo in your inventory.=충전? 소지품 중에 탄환은 없는데? I will take the job for \# gold pieces, for seven day.=일주일에 \1 골드를 주면 같이 다니도록 하지. Huh\? You are no match for me.=응? 넌 아직 멀었어. Huh? What made you think I'd want to join you? I =응? 난 네가 누군지 잘 몰라. don't even know you well.=함께하자고 생각한 이유가 뭐야? # #***매춘부 # Okay sweetie, I need \# gold pieces in front.=좋아 이쁜이, 400골드야. Okay, no turning back now!=좋아, 환불은 안되는거 알지? # #***마법사 # Your items have already been identified.=모든 물품이 이미 감정이 되어있습니다. # #***투기장 수장 # You've got \s today. What'ya say?=오늘은 \1 이야. 문제없겠지? Your play is a group of monster around level \#. =레벨 \1정도 되는 괴물들을 풀어놓을꺼야. Sounds easy huh?=말은 참 쉽게 들리지? The game is over today. Come again tommorow.=오늘은 모든 경기가 끝났네. 내일 다시오게. Your winning streak has reached \# matchs now. Keep =어디보자, 승수가 \1 이구만. 계속해서 the audience excited. You get nice bonus at every =관객이 흥미진진하게 만들게. 다섯 번째와 5th and 20th wins in a row.=스무번째 승리에서 보너스도 있으니, 열심히 하게나. The opponent is around level \#. Want to give it a =\1레벨 정도로 내보낼꺼네. try? =한번시도해 볼텐가? It's a 3 vs 3 match. The opponent's group is formed =3대3 경기네. by the pets less than \# levels. What you say?=아마 최소 레벨\1 짜리부터 나올껄세. 해보겠나? Alright. Call me if you changed your mind.=괜찮네. 생각이 바뀌면 다시오게. # #***교관 # Training \s will cost you \# platinum pieces.=\1은 \2 백금 입니다. Learning \s will cost you \# platinum pieces.=\1은 \2 백금 입니다. I've taught you all that I know of the skill. Now =내가 알고있는 전부를 다 알려준것 같군요. develop it by yourself.=이제부터는 당신 알아서 수련하세요. Well done. You've got more room to develop than =꽤 하는군요. 엄격한 훈련을 그 누구보다도 anyone else I've ever drilled. Keep training.=잘 견뎌 냈어요. 계속해서 정진하길 바랍니다. # #***여관주인 # Here you are.=여기있습니다. # #***바텐더 # Alright. We had taken good care of your pet. It =좋아요. 우리가 잘돌보고 있을께요. will cost you \# gold pieces.=가격은 \1 골드 입니다. (\s the bartender brings something from the =(\1이 마굿간에서 무언가 끌고온다.) stable.) There you go.=여기있어요. # #***방랑 상인 # Oh crap. Another bandit trying to spoil my =젠장. 이번엔 또 다른 도적이 내 사업을 망치려드는군! business! Form up, mercenaries.=용병들은 대열을 갖춰라! # #***전설의 대장장이 # Oh oh, what we got, talk about rare! A traveler? I =어이구, 이게 누구야, 이렇게 귀한 분이다 오셨나! 여행자라? would have given you a feast if it were not Garok =가록이 오늘 저녁당번이 아니면 이거 환영잔치라도 열어야 겠구만. that handles today's dinner. You know, his cooking =자네는 모르겠지만, 가록이 한 요리는 그가 만든것들만큼 엉망이거든. is as loutish as his creations. Oh well, you've =아무튼, 잘왔네 잘왔어. come all the way here, what can I do for you?=그래 내가 도와줄수 있는거라도 있나? Ho ho ho! You got small medals! Let me see, let me =껄껄껄! 자네 이 작으만 메달을 어디서 났나! 어디한번 봄세, see! Would you like to trade them for one of my =한번 보자고! 혹시 내 멋진 작업물들과 바꿀 생각은 없나? proud works?= Upgrade your cart? It's not something I get excited =수레를 좀더 쓸모있게 고치고 싶다고? about but if you can give me /# small medals, I'll =뭐.. 그야 내가 흥미있어 하는건 아니지만 메달 \1만 think about it.=준다면야 못할것도 없지. Huh. =참나. Don't you see I'm busy!=자네는 지금 바쁜거 보이지도 않나! # #***이상한 과학자 # Please, hear me out. If you should happen to run =부탁인데 내말좀 들어봐요. into any little sisters during your travels, please =혹시 꼬마 여자아이를 여행하는동안 보게되면 help them out. They seem to be monsters at first =그아이들을 도와주세요. 사실 얼핏보면 괴물로 보일지 모르지만, glance, but I'm doing important research that will =제 연구에 의하면 다시금 그 아이들의 미소를 return these girls to their gentle smiling nature. =입가에 피어오르게 할 수 있을거 같아요 Please I beg of you... use these balls to bring the =제발... 부탁할께요... 이 볼을 사용해서 꼬마 여자아이를 little sisters to me. I'd be very grateful, perhaps =저에게 대려다 주세요. 그렇게만 해주시면 저야 물론 굉장히 기쁘고, I'd even reward you.=혹시 모르죠 당신에게 무언가 보상을 해드릴지도요. # #***대령 길버트 # By Opatos! You are the famous /s, are you not? =오파토쓰께 영광을! 당신이 그유명한 \1인가? I have a favor I'd like to ask of someone like you. =나는 언제나 당신같은 사람과 대화하기를 원했다네. I am colonel of the Juere Liberation Army, Gilbert. =나는 주어 독립군 대령 길버트라고 하네. #We're not the true national army, but even so we = 우리는 공식 국군은 아니지만, 그래도 우리는 #fully intend to free the Juere Territories from = 모든 이에르스 개놈들에게 빼앗긴 쥬어의 #their occupation by those Yerles dogs. However, our = 땅을 되찾으려고 노력하고 있지. #army is having a hard time breaking through their = 그런데 우리 군대는 팔미아의 최전방을 #strong front lines on the Palmia border. We only = 뚫는데 어려움을 겪고 있다네. 우리는 #have our swords against their advanced weapons, = 그저 칼로서 그들의 발달된 무기를 막고 #after all. If things go on like they are, our army = 있다네. 만약 이 상황이 계속 지속된다면, #might be totally annihalated. So I ask you, will = 우리 군대는 초토화 될꺼야. 그래서 #you lend us your power? = 자네는 우리에게 힘을 좀 빌려주겠는가? Mwahahaha! You damn coward!=음화하하하하하하하! 이 빌어먹을 겁쟁이 자식아! # #에닉 노빅 기사 # #Yeeeck! Nooo! Don't!! Get away from me!! = 히이이익! 안돼! 날 내버려 둬! #Yeeeee-eeeck! Hump, oh....excuse me. You...you look = 이이이이익! 흠, 아 실례했군. 자네.. #like a skilled adventurer. Could you give me your = 자네는 숙련된 모함가처럼 보이는군. #hand? I need to slay the head of Yeek to be promoted = 나를 도와줄수는 없는가? 나는 #to the rank of knight. The duty is too heavy for = 이크들의 머리를 잘라야 기사로 발령받을수 #me....yeeee-eeck! No...! Hump...I don't want to = 있어. 그런데 이 일은 나에게 너무 어렵다고... #recall anything anymore. Please do this duty for me. = 이이익! 안돼! 흠... 난 더이상 그 일을 # = 떠올리고 싶지 않아... 나를 대신해서 그 일을 해줘. # #***고양이 혐오자 # Hey you, are you..uh...alright with cats? Well, =이봐 너, 너 말이야..어...고양이 좋아해? those filthy...they creatures took over my house. =불결한 것들...그 괴물이 내 집을 점령했어. 그래서 I've been asking adventurers to clean up the cats =지나가는 여행자에게 고양이좀 치워달라고 부탁도 해 봤는데 from my house ever since but none returned. What's =지금까지 내 집에 갔다가 돌아온 사람이 아무도 없어. happening in my house? You...can you take a look =우리 집에서 무슨 일이 일어나는걸까? 너...우리 집좀 살펴줄 inside my house?=수 있어? Uh...fine...=어...잘됐다... Thank God. My house is south from hear. Be =신이시여 감사합니다. 우리 집은 남쪽에 있어. careful, for it is unknown what inhabits my home.=조심해. 우리집엔 알수없는 뭔가가 살고있어. No problem.=문제 없지 None of my business.=나랑 상관없는 일이야. # #***말수장 # #Okay. Let me check the stable....How about Zunick = 좋아, 마굿간을 살펴보지.... 이 주닉 #the Yowyn horse for 3610 gold pieces. I'd say it's = 요우윈 말을 3610 골드에 팔겠네. 이거 #quite a bargain! = 꽤 많이 싼거라고! # #***팔미아 국방부 장관 # What do I do about this... You, over there... You =이거 어찌해야할지 모르겠군... 당신, 거기 당신 말이오... couldn't have gotten here a moment too soon. Yowyn =곧 떠날리는 없겠구려. 요우윈은 미노타우르 떼거지에게 is in great danger of being destroyed by the =파괴될 위험에 처해있소. 요윈의 시장은 나와 친하오. minotaur legion. The mayor of Yowyn is a close =허나 내가 감기에 걸려서 도와주러 갈 수가 없다오. friend of mine and I don't want to leave him out in =병사라도 보내고 싶지만, 그럴 수도 없소. 팔미아의 정세가 the cold. I want to send a detachment to reinforce =너무 달아오른 탓에 군대를 성에 주둔시켜야만 한다오. him but I can't. The current political climate in =그래서 내가 모험가인 당신에게 도움을 요청하는 것이라오. Palmia is too volatile and the troops must remain in =나를 위해 미노타우르의 소굴을 처리해주시겠소? the castle. That's why I'm asking an adventurer =이를 해결하면, 내 심심치 않게 보상해주리다. like you. Will you attack the minotaur's camp for = me? I will reward you handsomely if you do this.= What's wrong? You must make haste. Yowyn is in =뭐가 문제오? 빨리 처리하시오. What? You will? Great... Head to the Minotaur's =뭣, 뭐? 하신다 한거요? 좋소... 요우윈 남쪽에 Nest south of Yowyn and take the head of the =미노타우르의 소굴로 향하여 우두머리 소의 목을 minotaurs' king. Godspeed, \s.=가져오시길 바라오. \1, 최대한 빨리 처리해주시오. grave danger.=요우윈은 정말 위험해져 가오. # #***제이넌의 핏빛 로이터 # What the hell are you?=이 찌꺼래기는 뭐야? So, are you ready?=준비 됐냐? Follow me.=따라와. Be quick.=빨리 좀 해. # #***미아 고양이 덕 # Nyobody knyows the touble Mia's seen, nyobody knyows =아무동 미아가 아는 뭉제를 몰랑,아무동 몰라아 Mia's Tru-bull. Nuah? Adventurer? Nyou find =미아의 무웅제. 우엥? 여행가? 너어 silver cat for me?=은색 냥이좀 찾아줄래? I'll find one for you!=내가 찾아줄게! Oh...God... =아이고...맙소사... Nyowl! Mia trust nyou. Nyo hurting cats!=우웅! 미아는 너를 믿어.너는 냥이를 잡는다! Nyoroon nyoroon. Nyou still look for Mia's cat?=늉 늉. 너어 아직또 미아의 냥이 차자? You hear the oddest voice in the crowd, it is lilting and...cat-like? =군중들 사이에서 이상야릇한 목소리가 들립니다. 경쾌하고...고양이같은? # #***퀘스트 일반 # 분류:한글패치